


深夜時分

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 現在的Albus Dumbledore和黑巫師Gellert Grindelwald相見，會是個什麼樣的場景？





	深夜時分

　　Hogwarts無法進行現影術與消影術——這是個規定，但也僅僅是個規定。*

　　暗而無月，厚厚的雲層擠滿了天空，時不時閃過的電芒照亮被狂風吹得紛亂歪斜、不停落下的斗大雨珠。今夜是個連貓頭鷹都不會想飛行的惡劣天氣，學生都安分地待在寢室，沒人去天文塔或貓頭鷹屋亂晃。

　　劈啪一聲，微微地聲響被暴雨落在玻璃窗上的噪音掩蓋，術法也沒有驚動任何畫像或石雕，走廊依舊空曠，沒有任何異常。

　　當強大到一定程度，某些規範就起不了任何作用——例如他，Gellert Grindelwald。

　　黑色的風衣在行走間被風帶起，覆又落下，雖說他討厭《保密法》，但就如同他自己說的，麻瓜並不是一無是處，例如服裝，他還挺喜歡這一身打扮。

　　雖然Albus老說他這一身黑看起來像是要去參加喪禮，但Grindelwald從那雙充滿笑意的眼眸中看見他的喜愛。

　　但那也是幾十年前的事情了，1899年的夏日結束在那一聲轟然巨響。

　　現在的Albus Dumbledore和黑巫師Gellert Grindelwald相見，會是個什麼樣的場景？Grindelwald下意識的伸手碰觸掛在胸前的血飾墜鍊，隨即像被燙到一般收回手。

　　都幾十歲的人了，還像個情竇初開的小少年多矯情。

　　他加快腳步，最終停在一扇木門前，Grindelwald伸手推門，毫無意外地沒有任何鎖，也沒有通關密語，簡單地彷彿不像是Hogwarts的設計。

　　門開了，橘黃色的光芒染上墨色的衣裝，室內很溫暖，火焰在壁爐中歡快地跳躍，燃燒的柴薪發出微微裂響，Grindelwald朝窗邊看過去，果不其然，那個許久未見的人正斜倚在窗台，腿上放著一本書，他垂著頭，低垂的眼簾在眼下印出深色陰影，看著像是閱讀到一半便睡著了。

　　他的袖子並沒有挽起來，這跟Albus以往的習慣並不相符，Grindelwald注意到了隱在袖口下的銀芒，而他一眼就看出來這是什麼東西。

　　他們怎麼敢？魔法部怎麼敢——

　　一瞬間Grindelwald心中湧起滔天的怒氣，但隨即他也想到原因——他自己。

　　火焰瞬間被澆熄，但怒氣依舊像是頭被施放了結膜咒的巨龍。他不知道該說什麼，也不能說什麼。Grindelwald走向Dumbledore，他並不擔心這麼做會吵醒Dumbledore，因為他知道今晚他不會醒來。

　　「……Es tut mir leid.」**

　　凝視許久，蒼白的手指觸上冰涼的銀環，就算貼身帶著，魔法構成的禁錮依舊冰冷。Grindelwald低低的說著，聲音輕的幾乎聽不見，不知道是想說給眼前的人聽，還是1899年的他們，亦或是當年那個可憐的女孩。

　　低垂的睫毛似乎顫動了一下，Grindelwald往後退開，轉頭盯著爐火，像是在自言自語：「我本來以為，你會親自來見我。」   
　　他瞄了一眼似乎仍在沉睡的人，「你那個沒禮貌的學生，我討厭他。」

　　話才出口，Grindelwald似乎看見Dumbledore的嘴角揚起一絲若有似無的微笑，這讓他惱怒地哼了一聲：「我有個大禮要送給你，Albus，你會感到驚喜的。」

　　木材爆裂的聲響掩蓋了那一聲幾不可聞的消影聲，Dumbledore睜開眼睛，他伸手撫摸著禁魔環，故人的溫度當然不可能留下。他將視線轉向爐火，湛藍的眼睛被火光染上一點暖色，像是黃昏的天空。

　　或許他們都老了，自1899年的夏天之後。⬛

**Author's Note:**

> *規定上Hogwarts無法進行任何消影現影，但電影打了小說的臉。  
> **德文：「我很抱歉。」


End file.
